Slenderman: Paranormal Investigator in Trouble!
by RPMaestro
Summary: Arthur miles had resigned from his lucrative career in search for answers of afterlife... through proving the existence of the Slenderman. But after all his preparations, it did little to help him of what Slenderman has in store for him. Trouble series are mostly one shots depicting assertive (non)human girls asserting themselves on guys with happy ending. Contains Lemon


Arthur Myles is a self proclaimed hunter for the paranormal. After his near death experience he questioned the existence of life after death. He sold all his fortune from his stock brokering days and journeyed across the world to find answers. All was disappointing thus far. His desire has brought him to hunt for the alleged existence of Slenderman. Unlike the others who only took the footage of Slenderman, Arthur wanted to do something different. He wanted to bring back the body of Slenderman, alive but bruised and beaten or dead but beuised and beaten. Anything to satisfy his question.

He came prepared.

The first preparation is knowing his target. Slenderman is said to have been spotted in many places in many parts of the world. The most recent sightings was in Canada, in the woods at the edge of the suburbs. Around 8 foot tall, thin and has black tentacles protruding from his back. Wore something of a business suit. And he has no face, a feature that is hard to miss.

The second preparation is detecting his prey. The amateurs that preceded him came with a single flashlight and camcorder. Arthur came with spotlight stands that shines far into the dark and had them positioned all around his nerve center. He wouldn't even miss an oncoming angry moose coming from 100 meters away. His nerve center were connected to a lot of small night vision cameras spread around the light's range to capture visual evidence beyond the light's touch. He had two pocket lights and a pair of thermal goggle for himself when he's going to chase after Slenderman.

The last preparation was the tools to engage Slenderman. Arthur handmade a set of armor for himself. He had tested it. It could stop a knife stab and even a 9mm bullet. He had a stun baton with him as well. He won't be like the others. If Slenderman does appear, he won't film him from afar. He won't run from him with arns in the air. He will charge headlong towards the creature and beat him into submission and take his body as evidence. Worse comes to worst... An Uzi with 2 magazines were strapped to his thighs if things get too dicey. If he dies, the camera on his helmet, both shoulders and back will film the whole thing. He did a last minute check on all his equipment and waits for the coming night.

Arthur waits in his nerve center for his appearance. So far nothing was out of the ordinary. Deers trotting here and there. Owls swooping down to catch their prey of a mouse. 4 hours have passed since then. He had expected this. Slenderman wasn't an easy prey to catch. But he's a patient hunter.

He felt his hair stand on its end and his skin crawls without any apparent reason. This came at the same time when one of his screens had static with a peculiar shape moving about in it. It doesn't look like an animal. He quickly got up, puts down his goggle and scan the horizon. Through the goggle the night seem to disappear, replaced with a grey image of his surroundings.

There. At 3 o'clock just beyond the light was a white humanoid figure. It was tall, and looking directly at him from behind a tree. He felt his heart quickens at the sight. He hesitated for a second before drawing out his stun baton and started running towards the Slenderman. At the last few meters, Slenderman disappears behind the tree.

"Too late. You're mine." Arthur jumps and lands sideways, while swinging down his baton to strike his target at the same time. "What." All he hit was the empty cold air of the Canada forest. Slenderman was nowhere to be found. Arthur wasn't surprised at all. He also read that he also had some kind of teleportation power.

 _Huhuhu..._

Arthur quickly spins around. Slenderman was right behind him! The creature attacks first with one of his tentacles. Arthur instinctively blocks it with his left arm. The tentacle coils around it, restricting his movement. Arthur reacted quickly by hitting the tentacle with his baton. Slenderman shriek, reeling back and releases his grip on Arthur. The normal human leaps at the non human, baton raised high for the knockout blow. It never connects. His right arm was caught by several tentacles and was held dangling up in the air.

Slenderman pins him on a nearby tree. More tentacle coils his arms and legs, secure firmly on the tree.

"Dammit!" Arthur cursed.

Slenderman was face to face with him and removes his goggle. Even under the poor illumination of his spotlight, Arthur can see his faceless face like those mannequins in the clothes shop. "That... Hurt."

Arthur blinked. He was surprised. Slenderman had a mouth. He can talk. But more than that was the voice. "Well pardon me. If I knew I was brawling with an 8 foot faceless girl I would've been gentler," he said without a hint of sincerity.

Slenderman... No, Slendergirl responded with a tighter grip on his limbs. Pissing her off was a smart thing to do. "Most men run from me in fear... But you did the opposite. I wonder why." She inspects his gear with her long hands, feeling the hard shell that make up his armour. "Ah... I see. You came to slay me. Very brave of you." Arthur resigns to his fate. He almost died once and was never afraid of dying now. If it's gonna happen, it's gonna happen. "You don't scare me. If you're gonna do it then do it." Meeting her here answered his question of the paranormal. Spirits exists. Demons exists. God exists. He has no more regrets. His only hope is that his findings and the hard evidence will not be squandered.

"Very well then..." The tentacles coiled tighter. Slendergirl slowly kneels down. He heard his fly was pulled down. Then he felt hands enter his pants and rubs his penis. "What." He looks down towards Slendergirl. "What are you doing!?"

"Making it happen." She pulls out his flaccid dick. Her long soft hand coils around the still soft organ and gently strokes it. He gasps. _Fuck it felt good_ , Arthur thought. His breath becomes coarse. There were butterflies growing in his stomach as someone else other than himself was touching his cock and having it to full erection.

Slendergirl chuckled at his reaction. "So you get hard that easily? Or is it you're desperate?"

"Shut up!" He protested.

She replied by softly breathing onto his tip. Her tongue gently sticks out and licks the tip and, after a while, licks around the head.

"Guh." Arthur's hips spasmed. After a long time that private organ of his was very sensitive.

"You like it? Then you're gonna love this..." She takes off her buttons and her voluptuous breasts falls out into full view from her top. She puts his penis in between them and starts to titfucking him and sucking the head.

"Ah..." A moan escaped his mouth. "Why... Why are you doing this?" He managed to ask her this of all things. Of all the things she can do to him, she do this? It's absurd.

"Shhhh." She hushed him. "Let's not spoil this moment." Her mouth sucks and her tongue twirls around the tip. His entire length felt like it was squashed in between a pair of warm marshmallow. Slendergirl opens her mouth and drools over his hard member, slowly easing the friction.

"Please stop this..." He begged.

"Hehehehe... You want to come... I know you want to come." She releases him from her mammary prison. Grinning up at him, she dips underneath his shaft, flattening out her tongue around the underside and running it slowly upward. She pushes his cock up against his stomach using her face, kissing along the underside longingly and making wet smacking sounds. She licks his length on one side, then sucks his tip and licks the other side of his length several times. "Let me help you come..." She opens her mouth and engulfs him fully into her mouth, lavishing Arthur's cock with affection as she loudly and shamelessly sucks her way up and down. After a while she alternates between that and moving all the way up and sucks his head while stroking his length quickly.

"Nngh!" Arthur stared bug eyed as Slendergirl. He didn't want to admit it, but the faceless slut certainly has skills! His heart races at her ministration. His balls were brewing a goop of cum.

With one final exaggerated slurp, Slendergirl tear herself off from his hard member. She smiled at him, stood to his level and kisses him. She lifts her skirt and appeared to be wearing nothing underneath. One leg hooked behind his thigh, the tip of his cock brushes against the lips of her cunt. "I'll make you feel even better..."

She pushes and takes Arthur in inch by inch. He gasped as the heat of her innermost depths overwhelms him, numbing all thoughts except for the long forgotten carnal sensation. Slendergirl's arm tightens around his waist, pushing him the rest of the way in with one pull. Her love canal contracting over his cock, already starting to milk him. "Haaah... Haaaahh..." Arthur pants loudly like he was running a marathon. The surreal part was her pussy. Strangely it resembles exactly like how she blew him just now and something else. Something was coiling around his cock. Something soft and wormy pleasuring him and stroking him. He shut his eyes tight at his impending orgasm.

"Yes! Cum in me now!"

"NNNgh!" Not a second too soon, he grunted as he spews his content into her womb! He kept shooting his seed into her. Her walls contracts and sucks down every drop out from his balls. His legs felt numb. His body felt like lead. His eyes grew heavy and closed altogether.

:::::::::: :::::::::: :::::::::: ::::::::::

Arthur did all he could in keeping things organized, but his equipment took up almost all the space. He studies all the video feed to see if it caught a glimpse of Slenderman. He shakes his head to himself, disappointed that he dozed off on his nerve centre towards the early hours of the morning, missing what could've been a golden opportunity to see Slenderman with his own eyes and catch him with his bare hands. He sighs and returns to the vids. To his surprise, two of them caught him on film peering from a tree. "Yes!" He shouted to himself, but inwardly cursed as well. If he was awake then he would've attack-

A pronounced static scratched the feed to nothing. When it returned, Slenderman was gone. "Where did he go?" He wasn't too surprised however. He read that teleportation was said to be one of his abilities, which would explain why sightings of him were caught in many places. A man jumps into the scene and swings his baton to hit the empty air, just where Slenderman should have been a second ago. "What? Who is that?" Another static scratch and Slenderman was behind the man. The man turns around and has a brief brawl with him. "Is that... me?" He paused and examines. It was indeed him. But why couldn't he remember any of it? As the tussle continues, the static was getting worse and worse until he can see nothing shortly after he lost the melee.

Arthur had an odd sense of déjà vu. Somewhere at the back of his mind, he knew what had happened to him behind the static. The thought was lost when suddenly the static was gone. The once again clear feed shows Slenderman standing up on top of the unconscious him. He straightens his clothes prim and proper. Then in a rare display of benevolence he helped to dressed up Arthur himself. From his suit's feed he was taken back to the nerve centre where he gently placed him on the table before disappearing to parts unknown.

This was his best evidence yet. Arguments will surface, but compared to the amateurs, he have the most compelling evidence to date; a close up shot on Slenderman! Suddenly all the mess in the room didn't matter anymore. By the time he packed up all his heavy gear into his van and had a nice dinner, it was already late in the evening. Arthur shrugged, "I'll just head home tomorrow," and lie on his bed. His mind wanders back at the video recording. Why couldn't he remember any of it? He probably hit his head when he was beaten or something. He counts his blessings because Slenderman was nice enough to spare him.

 ** _TAP TAP TAP_**

Arthur was a light sleeper. A simple tap on his slider glass door was sufficed to wake him up. He turned. And his blood ran cold.

Tall body.

Long arms.

Black tentacle.

No face.

Slenderman was outside his room!

He quickly jumps to his feet and make for his camcorder. Before he can take the second step he felt his body froze like a statue. His body slowly turns and faces the stalking Slenderman outside his window. His lanky arms were wide open, his tentacles spread. Against his will, his body motioned towards the door. He remembered reading this on the net. His most potent ability to control a person's action. With a click and a pull, he lets Slenderman in. Still couldn't believe he did that. Then his eyes noticed the apparent difference in him. Curvy hips and large chest. His mind continued to nag at him. _This was definitely familiar_ , he thought to himself. His rationale and sixth sense convinced him that perhaps he had talked to Slenderman before.

"Why are you here?" He managed to ask. "Have you come to kill me?"

"I miss you..." He said in a female voice. She caresses his chin. "Don't you miss me too?" Like a broken dam, all the memories flooded back to him. He remembered now. Everything that had happened last night. "Slendergi-Ah!" Without much introduction, Slendergirl pushes him to the bed and pulls down his pants. She takes his soft penis into her mouth and plays with it, rolling it around inside like it was candy. When he became fully erect, she sucks him deep and hard and fast. It was difficult for him to think of anything at that point.

"Gah!" Arthur came into her mouth in mere moments. His cum splattered down her throat so fast and so sudden that she choked. Removing herself, she coughs and gagged. Feeling a measure of control return to his body, he quickly crawls his way towards the camcorder on top of the television screen. His stun baton was just beside it too. _This time_ , he thought. _This time for sure!_

So close and yet so far. One of her tentacles grabbed him by his foot, causing him to fall head first to the carpeted floor. As he fights to blink away stars, he noticed his tools were out of reach. He turns around to set himself free from her grip. He glanced at Slendergirl. And a glance was all it takes to stop time itself. Slendergirl was in all fours, presenting her hindquarters to him. "Come oooon..." She wiggles her butt invitingly. He paused as his eyes drinks in the lewd view before him. Before he could react, Slendergirl's tentacles caught the rest of his hands, legs and waist and pull him closer. "Do you like my pussy?" She asks in a mischievous tone. Arthur struggles in her grip but to no avail. Thin as they look, her tentacles are deceptively strong.

"It felt different doesn't it?" She lifts her skirt and lets Arthur look at her plump pussy. He remembered this one the most. It had burned into his memories. But he struggles all the same! He had come too far to stop for a pussy! "Let me show you something sweet..."

From her pussy another tentacle appeared. It moves about like a snake and was thick with natural lubricant. "Be a good boy and stop struggling so I can fuck, and I can suck your cock at the same time..." Arthur looked. He swallowed hard. Is this what had happened last time? He was supposed to be doing something, getting something. He can't quite remember at the moment. His frantic struggles died altogether and he relented.

With her pussy tentacle, she licks underneath his penis, making his body shiver. "Good," she cooed. "Now come, honey... Let me taste your cock..." Her tentacles pulled, her pussy and tongue gladly receiving his hot member.

"Argh! Aah..." His moan was desperate. His body hang limp, held on only by Slendergirl's tentacles. One of her tentacles slip into his body and teased his chest, causing him to shiver in excitement.

"Ahn... Ahn... Ahn..." Slendergirl moaned. Her ass erotically moved in circular motion. She held him deep inside her. Her pussy tentacle was wrapped on his dick, pulling and licking him. She can feel every pulse of his excitement, each stronger than the last. Her inner walls contracts and tightens, sucking at him hungrily. "That's it baby... Let it all out in me!"

"Aaah..." Arthur's mouth was ajar. His mind drowns in bliss as he releases one shot of cum after another. He can feel the suction of her pussy increased not wanting to waste even a drop. Her tentacles spasmed like a worm on a hot sidewalk, her own orgasm fired.

:::::::::: :::::::::: :::::::::: ::::::::::

Slendergirl gazed longingly at the children playing and laughing at the park. She sighed. "Don't you think children are adorable? I do wish for kids of own that I can spoil rotten and take them out to the playground and the beach..." She sighed again. "I could have this life if no one is afraid of me that I have to hid myself from-"

"I'm sure," Arthur grunted. "It's pretty dramatic, dear." Arthur slams his member into her wet entrance again. Their hips met repeatedly making slapping sounds. "P-Perhaps we could hold that until," He grunted as he fucks her from behind several more time. "Until we are done?"

"Oh right. I'm so sorry. Ah," She moaned, holding the trunk of the tree. The cold air of the forest edge ghosted with her laboured breath. "Keep at it, dear... Fill me up! Make me pregnant! Make me a mother of your child!"

SPLURT!

THE END


End file.
